disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Keepers The return:Disney unleashed movie
The Return: Disney Unleashed Plot What would of happen if The Overtakers used Merlin’s Dragoon Claw Wand along with the Infinity Stones to create a kingdom in the sky to take over the world and enslave mankind. Plus they also have a kidnapped Mattie Weaver one of The Kingdom Keepers Allies. So Finn and the Keepers along with Mickey Mouse and every Other Disney Characters (Disney Heroes and Heroines) must go on an epic Journey to save their friend and restore the park as well as save earth from the Overtakers (Disney Villains) all they need to do is to have one little spark to Feel the Magic. Cast The Kingdom Keepers Jake Short: Finn Whitman Calum Worthy: Dell Philby Peyton List: Charlene Turner Tyrel Jackson Williams: Terrence Maybeck Dianne Doan: Willa Di Angelo Dove Cameron: Amanda Lockhart Sofia Carson: Jessica Lockhart (Jez, Jezebel or Jess) ◾The Overtakers Main Overtakers (Disney Villains) Chernabog (Fantasia) and leader of The Overtakers Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Captain Hook (Peter Pan) Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatian) The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) Horned King (The Black Cauldron) Prince John (Robin Hood) Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) Scar (The Lion King) Big Bad Wolf (Silly Symphonies) Jafar (Aladdin) Headless Horseman (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) Shan-Yu (Mulan) Ursula (The Little Mermaid) Hades (Hercules) Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Hopper (A Bug’s Life) King Candy/Turbo (Wreck It Ralph) Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) Mother Gothel (Tangled) Queen Narissa (Enchanted) And many other Main Overtakers (Disney Villains)- like loki,darth vader,ratcliff, Kron,Brer Fox,Bill chiper,red queen,and ect Minor Overtakers (Disney Villains Sidekick’s and other Disney Villains) Ryan Potter: Greg Luowski Jedidiah Goodacre: Hugo Montcliff Tessa Netting: Sally Ringwald Diablo Toon Patrol Blackbeard (Potc) Gigabyte Emperor Zurg Honest John and Gideon Iago Tia Dalma Flotsam and Jetsam Sabor Fantasia Brooms Zira Drizella Tremaine Anastasia Tremaine Lucifer Fire Bird Magic Mirror Stormtroopers and other Imperial Military Soldiers (Star Wars Universe)- OTS main military force led by the Minor Overtakers And other Minor Overtakers (Disney Villains Sidekick’s and other Disney Villains)- this includes mad doctor,smee, Lock Shock and Barrel,pain and painic, brer bear, The grand iquisitor, Molea ram, doc octopus,plus some main villians and ect. Other characters Paris Berelc: Mattie Weaver Disney characters (Disney Heroes and Heroines) Mickey Mouse: Leader of the good Disney characters. Minnie Mouse: Pluto: Ariel: Stitch: Mulan: Lilo: King Triton: Megara: Timon and Pumbaa: Violet Parr: Prince Phillip: Princess Aurora: Elsa: Rapunzel: Remy: Django (Remy Dad): Chip and Dale: Winnie the Pooh: Piglet: Tom Sawyer (Tom and Huck): Goofy: Tigger: Mr. Potato Head: Rajah: Princess Jasmine: Aladdin: Maleficent (Maleficent): Dumbo: Bagheera: The Sultan (Aladdin): Mowgli: Tramp: Jack Skellington: Lady: Sally (The Nightmare before Christmas): Bambi: Country Bear Jamboree Bears: Alice: Simba: Ichabod Crane: Roger Rabbit: Madame Leota: Jack Sparrow: Hercules (Disney): Tinker Bell: Peter Pan: Louis the Alligator: Woody: Buzz Lightyear: Sarge (Toy Story): Snow White: Cinderella: The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs): And other Disney characters (Disney Heroes and Heroines) - Donald, Daisy, Max, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Horace, Clarabelle, Ludwig Von Drake, Merlin, Fairy Godmother, Eeyore, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, Jessie, Baloo King Louie, Rafiki, Captain America (Steve Rogers), Nala, Tarzan, Bumble Boogie, Jane (Peter Pan), Terk, Tantor, Tiana, Pocahontas, Belle, Prince Adam/the Beast, Genie, the Mad Hatter, Oliver (Oliver and Company), Wendy, Rosetta, Silvermist, Flik, Atta, Perry The Platypus, Perla and Suzy, The Prince (Snow White), Mary Poppins, Bert, the White Rabbit, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, Luke Skywalker, Marie, Abu, Br'er Rabbit, John Smith, Meeko, Eric, Max the Dog, Mr. Toad, Jane Porter, Philoctetes (Phil), Robin Hood, Little John, Friar Tuck, Shang, Mushu, Prince Charming, Naveen, Gus and Jaq, Bernard and Bianca, Sulley, Mike Wazowski, Boo, Pleakey, Jumbaa, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Launchpad McQuack, Goliath (Gargoyles), Webby Vanderquack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Dreamfinder, Figment, Orange Bird, the Gummi Bears, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, Montery Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, Kermit the Frog and the gang, Glinda, Quasimodo, Vidia, Eddie Valiant, Rabbit, Kessie, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sofia the First, Professor Owl, Rallen, Jeena, the Three Little Pigs, Zorro, The Scarecrow of Romney Marsh, Jessica Rabbit, Dipper and Mabel, Wander and Sylvia, Tron, Condorman, The Rocketeer, Pete (Pete’s Dragoon), Clopin, Jake, Izzy, Cubby (Pirate),Skully, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, Timothy Q Mouse, Jim Crow, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Grand Pabbie, Flynn Ridder, Pascal, Maximus, Zazu, Pongo, Perdita, 99 Dalmatians, Spot the Chicken, Kenai, Koda, Yen Sid, Drossel von Flugel, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Ortensia, Iridessa, Fawn, Periwinkle, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother, The Blue Fairy, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Marlin, Dory, WALL-E, EVE, Celia, Nemo, Arlo, Indiana Jones, Rex and Trixie, Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head, Emile, Lightning McQueen and Sally, Bo Peep, Mater, Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Ponyo, Gremlin Gus, and many other Disney characters (Disney Heroes and Heroines). Notes Disney character will be in the Disney park characters form some will be Atmosphere and some will be Face Characters. Past and recent who are still alive Disney actors or actress will voice their characters CJ Hook will be voiced by Selena Gomez Disney Studio Ghibl hero Characeters will be on the kingdom keepers/Good disney Characters side for villains on the side of the overtakers. Category:Fan Fiction